wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Achievement
s and Quests are set tasks for the player to complete. On completion they usually reward you either Map Tokens, Haven Bag Decorations or Player Titles. Achievements can be viewed by either clicking on achivement manager then achivements or shortcut L. Available Achievements Discovery Monster kill tasks from scrolls are listed under Quest. *Incarnam *#Incarnam Asylum *#Gravity Huss *#Life is Beautiful *#Mind the Step *Astrub *#Astrub, City of Mercenaries *#The good, the bad, and the absent! *#Sewerper Dooper *#Reincarnation *Amakna *#Craft Star (Amakna's Trade Bridges) *#Metal Geetar Solid (Fertile Prairie) *#Left 4 Bread (Gobballfield Country) *#External Sonata (Singing Fields) *#Sin and Puddlement *#Alibert Odyssey (Emelka) *#Master Mine (Holey Forest) *#Zone of the Beginners (Village) *Bonta *#Pine Craft (Bonta's Trade Birdges) *#Justice Cause (Cania Plains) *#Soul Crocobur (Cania Swamps) *#Kara Dangerous (Kara) *#Holo 2 (Thicket of Yurbut) *#Zone of the Beginners (Village) *Brakmar *#Craft of War (Brakmar's Trade Bridges) *#Lonely Trip (Mourning Wood) *#Grattle Ground (Pabong Fields) *#Sim Sidimote (Sidimote Moors) *#Micro Gnashville (Gnashville) *#Zone of the Beginners (Village) *Sufokia *#Shore Craft (Sufokia's Trade Bridges) *#Dune Degerations *#Turfmania: Canyon *#Jungle Speed *#Steam Fortress *#Zone of the Beginners (Village) *Shhhudoku's Kingdom *#Murmurasa *#War of the Whisperers *#Tales of Whisperia *Calamar Island *#Calamaty *#Calamar Shakti De! *#Calamarnia *Wild Estate *#Uber Lord (Wild Estate) *Frigost *#Pick Wisely *#Chill Bill *#Sucker Pinch *#Kicking Cras *#The Village *#Burgomaster *#OMG They Killed Deepboar! *#Instant Defrost! *#Chrono Frigost *#Strutting Around *#Count Down *#IceTech *#Mechatronic *#Man vs. Cold *#Icy Bookworm *Bilbiza *#Jelly Shore *#Jello, Goodbye *#Abhor Sunrise *#Pacjelly: Jellophobia *#Pacjelly: All You Can Eat *#New Jelly Times *#Pokemob: Good Migrations *#Plants Vs. Jellies: Jellosynthesis *#Pokemob: Crash the Party *#Plants vs. Jellies: Invasion *#Sugar-Free Jelly Diet *#Pokemob: Bilbiza *#Saturday Evening Fever *#A Piece of the Action *#Video Thrilled the Bilbiboy Star *#Discoph-Isle *Wabbit Island *#Upwoaw at the Wa's Castle *#The Perks of Being a Wa *#Pokemob: Lenald Hunt *#Pokemob: Black Wabbit Hunt *#Pokemob: Wabbit Hunt *#Pokemob: Zwombbit Hunt *#Pokemob: Guawd Hunt *#Wa and Order *#Be Vewy Vewy Quiet... *#The Stuff of Wa *#A Gleat Histoly *#Quawantine *Pokemob: Gobball Discovery *#Pokemob: Gobball Hunt *#Pokemob: Gobball Fair *#Pokemob: Gobball Party *#Pokemob: Gobball Massacre *Pokemob: Tofu Discovery *#Pokemob: Tofu Hunt *#Pokemob: Tofu Fair *#Pokemob: Tofu Party *#Pokemob: Tofu Massacre *Pokemob: Blibli Discovery *#Pokemob: Blibli Discovery *#Pokemob: Blibli Hunt *#Pokemob: Blibli Fair *#Pokemob: Blibli Party *#Pokemob: Blibli Massacre *Pokemob: Plant Discovery *#Pokemob: Plant Discovery *#Pokemob: Plant Hunt *#Pokemob: Plant Fair *#Pokemob: Plant Party *#Pokemob: Plant Massacre *Pokemob: Scaraleaf Discovery *#Pokemob: Scaraleaf Discovery *#Pokemob: Scaraleaf Hunt *#Pokemob: Scaraleaf Fair *#Pokemob: Scaraleaf Party *#Pokemob: Scaraleaf Massacre *Pokemob: Find the Snappers *#Pokemob: Find the Snappers *#Pokemob: Catch the Snappers *#Pokemob: Snapper Fair *#Pokemob: Snapper Party *#Pokemob: Snapper Massacre *Krosmaster *#The Great Krosmaster *#Shake an Egg! *#Arena: the Basics *#KrosmasterCarft *Other *#Chestmaster *#Foggernaut Chronicles *#Troll Park right|75px Dungeons *Angry Piwis (Hoola Hoopiwi) *Legless Dungeon (Three Pistes' Cave) *Skies of Gobbcadia (Cloudy Prairie) *Princess Pooch (Miss Ugly Tower) *Tsar Fox (Tsu's Palace) *Crisis Caw (Kab-Cave) *Ray Moon Origins (Lunar Altar) *Harvest Monk (The Undieworld) *Scarateka (Abandoned Scarapit) *Diabli (The Boarthroom) (Diablo) *Chafer Burner (Morbax Neplopolis) *LokokoRokoko (Kokokobana) *Botanic Commando (Sureberry Fields) *Prof. Michelangecrow and the Crossed Future (House of Destiny) *Coolin' Mama (House of Respite) *Bubble Trouble (House of Trouble) *Scales in the Abyss (The Snaptrap) *No More Bow Meows (Grandmeow's House) *Army of Twofu (Tufohouse) *Castle Wagnarstein (Wagnar's Castle) *Rise of the Cracklers *Crackler of the Lost Ark *Zone of the Whisperers *King and Cracklers *Larvageddon (Larventura) *Tree Fighter *Tree Fighter II *Onimushark *Crack and Field *Hood Pursuit 1 *Hood Pursuit 2 *Hood Pursuit 3 *Hood Pursuit 4 *Celestial Tofu *The Celestine Tofucy *Tofast, Tofurious *Celestial Jessie Forever *Sailor Moogrr 1 *Sailor Moogrr 2 *Sailor Moogrr 3 *Sailor Moogr: Final *Puddle Bobble 1 *Puddle Bobble 2 *Puddle Bobble 3 *Puddle Bobble: Final *The Golden Api *Far Crab 1 *Far Crab 2 *Far Crab 3 *Far Crab: Final *Strission Impossible 1 *Strission Impossible 2 *Strission Impossible 3 *Strission Impossible: Roast Protocol *The Mastrich 1 *The Mastrich 2: Reloaded *The Mastrich 3: Revolutions *The Mastrich 4: Imminent *Arachno Trigger 1 *Arachno Trigger 2 *Arachno Trigger 3 *Arachno Trigger: Final *The Drheller Scrolls I *The Drheller Scrolls II *The Drheller Scrolls III *The Drheller Scrolls: Final *War of Whirlcraft I *War of Whirlcraft II *War of Whirlcraft III *War of Whirlcraft: Final My Nation *Snakes and Lawyers (Headquarters) *The Last Guardian *Soldier of Fortune Professions *Fish Tales *Money Island *Ruby Con *Tree Fit *Barleyfield 3 *Man of Rays *Clover Strike *Grain Drops *Flunky Farm *Florist's Workshop *O Kamilia *Lumber Mack *Warrior's Wood *Mine Dug *Dig Dig *Animal Crushing *Furrier's Fury *Snapper Elite *Multi Max *Super Snap Flask Fishing Events *Al Howin *Saint Ballotwine *Fleaster *Saint Potrick *Santa Maria *Santa's Clothes *Santa is Back *Santa Faray *Xmas Day Kelba * Kelba Treasure - Pallid * Kelba Treasure - Garnet * Kelba Treasure - Dusty Archmonster Achievements * Quality Archmonsters 1 * Quality Archmonsters 2 * Quality Archmonsters 3 * Quality Archmonsters 4 * Quality Archmonsters 5 * Quality Archmonsters 6 * Quality Archmonsters 7 * Quality Archmonsters 8 * Quality Archmonsters 9 * Quality Archmonsters 10 * Quality Archmonsters 11 * Quality Archmonsters 12 * Quality Archmonsters 13 Enviromental Achievements * Metachievement: Enviromental Quests 6 to 20 * Furious Hordes 1 * It's A Race 1 * A Series of Unfortunate Invasions 1 * Click-Head 1 * Hand In Hand 1 * Solo Mission 1 * I'm The Strongest 1 * Metachievement: Enviromental Quests 21 to 35 * Furious Hordes 2 * It's A Race 2 * A Series of Unfortunate Invasions 2 * Click-Head 2 * Hand In Hand 2 * Solo Mission 2 * I'm The Strongest 2 Related Category *Category:Achievement and Quest *Quests Trivia *Most of the achievement names are references to popular culture. de:Quest {C}zh:成就 Category:Terminology